<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Heat by oljakusun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447744">The Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oljakusun/pseuds/oljakusun'>oljakusun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Рукотворные мгновения любви [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oljakusun/pseuds/oljakusun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theron Shan/Male Smuggler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Рукотворные мгновения любви [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Жара на Татуине была просто невыносимой. Система вентиляции корабля попросту не справлялась с высокой температурой, и хотя фрахтовик стоял в тени горы, на обшивке можно было готовить глазунью из орокетовых яиц. </p><p>По-хорошему, стоило вылезти наружу и проверить фильтр воздухозаборника, но Терон, словно связанный по рукам и ногам липкой вязкой духотой, не мог заставить себя даже пошевелиться. Лежать голым на широкой капитанской кровати, раскинув конечности в стороны, казалось сейчас самой лучшей идеей. </p><p>─ Я готов остаться в этой дыре, лишь бы ты никуда отсюда не уходил, ─ негромко раздалось от двери. </p><p>Терон приоткрыл один глаз, вытянув шею, и с нескрываемым осуждением посмотрел на Войда, прижимающего к себе небольшое ведро. Сам контрабандист был в одних штанах и выглядел весьма довольным. Наверное, опять что-то задумал. </p><p>─ Ну уж нет. Может, тебе и передалась от предков любовь к жаркой погоде, мне больше по душе прохладный климат, ─ проворчал Терон и откинулся обратно на подушку. </p><p>Войд неоднозначно хмыкнул и забрался к нему, устроившись между ног. Терон хотел было спихнуть его, чтобы не мешал страдать от жары, как вдруг живота коснулось что-то пронзительно холодное. Терон едва не подпрыгнул на месте, но Войд удержал его, навалившись сверху, ─ ледышка между двумя телами мгновенно растаяла. </p><p>─ То, что нужно, правда? ─ Войд дотронулся прохладным языком до ямочки между ключиц, сполз ниже, обводя кончиком мгновенно твердеющие соски, а потом поцеловал мокрый живот. ─ Ещё? ─ не дожидаясь ответа, он закинул прозрачный кубик в рот, чуть выпустил его между губ и, наклонившись к шее Терона, медленно провёл влажную дорожку до выпирающей подвздошной косточки, потом ─ до лобка и обратно до шеи с другой стороны. </p><p>─ Ещё, ─ выдохнул Терон, комкая пальцами край тонкого одеяла. От контраста между горячим воздухом вокруг и холодом каждое прикосновение ощущалось обжигающим, а Войд всё тёрся, ласкал и облизывал, не упуская ни дюйма сухой кожи. В конце концов, штаны его оказались на полу, а Терон ─ под Войдом, стонущий и жаркий, как будто все эти манипуляции со льдом были зря. </p><p>Войд убрал со лба Терона налипшую прядку волос и притронулся губами к брови под имплантатом, не спеша выпускать из объятий. Между телами было влажно и скользко, но возбуждение уже сошло на нет. </p><p>─ Там ещё осталось? ─ спросил Терон, протягивая руку к ведру. Пошарив по донышку, он достал ледышку со гладкими подтаявшими краями, сунул её под язык и передал Войду через глубокий поцелуй.</p><p>─ Наверное, на Хоте мы ещё вспомним о Татуине с ностальгией, ─ со смешком заметил Войд, с хрустом надкусывая лёд. ─ Кстати, ты знаешь о том, что при обморожении нужно согревать пострадавшего голым телом? </p><p>─ Теперь знаю, ─ фыркнул Терон. ─ Но давай не будем экспериментировать?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>